


Nocturnal Misadventures

by Romancefantasy



Series: Stranger [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: I cut this scene from the Love of a Stranger story because it didn't fit the narrative. The story is being told or seen through Spock's eyes and they are memories of his father. I didn't think Spock would want to see this memory lest he be traumatized for the rest of his life, lol.Anyway, I was searching my files and came across it, and since I hate throwing away writing I'm posting it as a bonus.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860829
Kudos: 25





	Nocturnal Misadventures

/*-/*-/

Sarek had lived among humans for several years by now and he had observed and perhaps even acquired some of their distinct habits and cultural oddities. One thing he had overheard human males discuss very often was their sexual habits. Human men seemed to be preoccupied with sex and their sexuality. In that regard, they were not unlike Vulcan males, who were often preoccupied with the threat of the Pon Farr even if they never outwardly acknowledged it. 

Human males were much more open with their concerns, which was perhaps something to be admired. Sarek had often heard men speak of their 'morning wood' and 'rubbing one out'. He had never given much thought to the colorful metaphors they used, though he understood their meanings. Today, however, he found himself in the humiliating situation of personally experiencing the phenomenon they described. He awoke after a rare and unusually graphic dream to find himself painfully aroused and his robes soiled with his seed.

Under normal circumstances, Sarek would quickly get his wayward body under control. He would calmly subdue his rebellious penis with the meditative techniques passed down from generation to generation of Vulcan males. But not tonight. Tonight his body would not be calmed no matter how hard he tried. The fires of the Pon Farr had burned themselves out, of that Sarek was certain. And this was not his first Pon Farr experience. Normally after a Pon Farr, the last thing on Sarek's mind was sex. Not so this time, this time his body still ached with a desire that would not be tamed. 

Not when there was a fertile female sharing quarters with him not 20 feet away from him at this very moment. Not when that female was sleeping so soundly, occasionally making low sighing sounds as she shifted around in his bed. Not when he could smell her singular aroma wafting over to him in his makeshift bed taunting him with what he could not have. A man, even a Vulcan man, could only control himself so much. Before he disgraced himself even further he decided he needed to remove himself from temptation. 

He went to the cabins small lavatory. It was a small space just large enough to serve as a combination shower stall and powder room. It housed a sink and mirror to one side of the door, and in the middle of the floor there was a drain for the water shower, there was also a sonic shower that Sarek preferred. The toilet device was retractable and folded into the wall when the shower was in use. The room was not large enough for staying inside for an extended period of time which Sarek suspected was the only reason Miss Grayson hadn't barricaded herself inside during their extended quarantine together. 

Sarek quickly disrobed and discarded his soiled clothing into the recycler. He started a sonic shower and as he stood there he tried once again to calm his body with the mental techniques that had served him so well his entire life. He could slow his heart rate and his breathing, he could regulate his blood pressure and his body temperature, he could relax his muscles at will. But tonight he could not get his penis to obey his command. 

His mind drifted once again to the woman in his bed, his wife by Vulcan law and custom. Amanda was so small and delicate in stature. Her coloring was pale and dull. She would never be judged a beauty compared to Vulcan females, however, Sarek found her looks to be quite agreeable. She was different from those cold hard Vulcan beauties. But what really stood in stark relief to Vulcan females was her personality. She was outspoken and bold which was also a Vulcan trait, however, Miss Grayson was relentless and passionate about her opinions. She was also resilient. She had been angry at him and terrified of him after he had assaulted her but she still valiantly kept her wits and logically resolved to cope with their situation. Sarek believed a lesser human female would have broken down at being locked in a cabin with her attacker. Even a Vulcan female would be forgiven if she had displayed any loss of emotional control and yet Miss Grayson was holding her own against Sarek. 

Sarek was unduly proud of Amanda. She was an exemplary female and she was his wife. Sarek's penis throbbed at that thought. The female just on the other side of the shower door belonged to him but he could not have her, he dared not even approach her as her mate. He could not touch her, though her scent chased him even in the lavatory and beckoned him to her. She said she could not sleep with him in the same room, yet she was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the dilemma she was causing him and his body. 

Sarek gave the command to switch the shower from sonic to water. Very cold water. He shivered as the cold mist pelted his heated skin but it did nothing to thwart the tension building in his body. He did something he had never been driven to do before, not even when he was a very young man just learning to control his automatic bodily functions. He took matters into his own hands. 

Masturbation was not a taboo behavior in Vulcan culture. However, it was also not frequently practiced, at least not as far as Sarek knew. It wasn't something Vulcans would discuss with one another even if it were. Unlike Humans, Vulcans were very private especially in matters of sex, so Sarek had no way of knowing what other Vulcan males did. He did, however, know that it was common among humans and though he had no previous practice, he knew the mechanics well enough to quickly start working himself up to a release. 

Unbidden images flashed in his mind of himself and Amanda Grayson. He imagined her lying in his bed, her pale skin gloriously exposed to him while he pressed his body down on top of her and she welcomed him into her body. And she didn't fear him or push him away, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He imagined Amanda sighing and moaning and crying out his name as he came inside of her and Sarek couldn't contain the sound that erupted from his own mouth as his release overwhelmed him. 

When it was over Sarek slouched against the shower wall in exhaustion while the now icy water pelted his sensitive skin. He commanded the shower off and caught his breath ready to go back to his makeshift bed where he would have to wrap himself in blankets to restore his body temperature. But he realized as he finished drying himself with the sonics that he had forgotten to bring a change of clothing into the lavatory with him in his haste and his old robe was soiled and in the refresher. 

Well, he could march out of the lavatory in all his naked glory and hope Amanda was still asleep while he procured clothing. In that scenario he imagined her waking up and finding a blunt object not bolted down to clobber him over the head with. Or he could simply admit his mistake and ask her to bring him a change of clothing. Not the best solution but it was better than risking frightening her again.

Vulcans were not timid, they asked for what they wanted and took it when offered, they stated their opinions boldly, and they most certainly did not sneak. He would simply ask Amanda to bring him a robe. It was the only logical solution. 

He gently slid the lavatory door open and peered out into the sleeping area. There she as in his bed, sound asleep, every once in a while she snored very lightly. It was so innocent. She was so fascinating. 

Sarek opened his mouth to call out to her but he could not bring himself to do it. He could not wake her and risk frightening her. He could not risk her terror or her anxiety. He could not disturb that peaceful rest she deserved. Sarek made up his mind. He slid down to the floor and on hands and knees, he slunk out of the lavatory to the credenza that held his clothing.

He had officially sunk as low as a Vulcan go sink. He slowly pulled the lowest draw open and it made a slight squeaking sound but it sounded like a foghorn to his sensitive ears. He quickly looked over his shoulders to make sure it had not disturbed Amanda. 

Luckily she still slept soundly. He sighed in relief and turned back to resume his task. He slid the draw about halfway out when he heard the worst sound imaginable. 

"What the hell! Sarek why are you mooning me?"

A very unmanly sound escaped his lips and he ripped the drawer completely out of the credenza robes flying in all directions. 

Sarek grabbed a robe and hastily wrapped it around his waist. "Amanda! I was... I needed..." He pointed to the robe wrapped around him. "I beg your pardon." He went back into the lavatory. Surak help me! he thought as he put the robe on properly. How was he supposed to go back out there and show Amanda his face when he had inadvertently shown her his ass!

There was one good thing to come from this misadventure though, every trace of his erection was gone. If he was not a Vulcan he would probably slink back outside in humiliating defeat. But he was a Vulcan and Vulcans did not show fear nor shame. So he mustered up his dignity and marched back outside, head held high as if he had not been caught with his naked ass in the air. 

He calmly collected the scattered robes and replaced them back in the drawer and put the drawer back in the credenza all the while ignoring Amanda as her eyes followed him with a look of suppressed humor. She thought the entire incident was funny he just knew it. Well better humor than fear. 

He turned to her finally. "You may laugh if you like. It was indeed humorous was it not?"

Her face broke into the most brilliant smile, and she laughed abandonly. The sight of her caused his heart to squeeze painfully in his side.

"I don't know what to say Sarek. I never thought you'd show me this side of you."

Indeed? he asked. All he could do was stand there and take his lumps. 

"Yes, it certainly was educational."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't suppose you know this but some people have claimed you have a stick up your ass. I can confirm you do not." She burst into another round of laughter. "You actually have a very cheeky sense of humor don't you?" 

Sarek smiled in spite of himself. She was absolutely adorable and even his hard Vulcan heart could admit it was humorous.

"I hope I have not offended you?" he asked. 

"Oh, no-no. It was a 'hole' lot to take in butt I think I'll manage."

"I am pleased to hear it. I think I will sleep now." 

Sarek went to his makeshift bed on the far side of the room. 

"Yeah, you better get some rest." She said as she settled down in the bunk. "After all, you have to be up at the ass crack of dawn for your meditations don't you?"

"Amanda, I believe that will be quite enough." 

"Sarek I am sorry. Last one, I swear." She giggled. "You don't deserve to be the butt of so many jokes." 

"Good night Amanda."

"Good night Sarek, and thank you," Amanda said. She sounded calm and relaxed. 

"For what?" he asked.

"For being a good sport. I apologize for laughing at you. It's just... I needed a good laugh. I am sorry it was at your expense." 

"Well if it makes you feel better then it was well worth the cost of my dignity," Sarek said, and he meant it.


End file.
